


I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

by socopotactico



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Christmas, Fluff, Future Fic, Holidays, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: When there are no flights home for the holidays, can Kurt still have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year?
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Kudos: 26





	I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

This whole story is written from Kurt’s POV 

It all began on the 23rd of December 2019.

The trees, all wrapped up in lights, warming up the hearts of thousands of families. The snowflakes, slowly falling down from the sky to create our very own winter wonderland. It was the best time of the year. Up until the planes were not able to take off anymore, the trains were stuck on the rails and the cars were barely moving in an eternal traffic.

For months, all I have been looking forward to was going back to Lima, where all my family would reunite for the holidays. My luggage was packed since the beginning of December and my plane ticket had been sitting on top of my bedside table for so long that dirt started to settle down on top.

Of course, when I heard that my flight had been cancelled and I couldn’t get home before Christmas, I was crushed. I had never spent the holidays away from my family before and I was all alone in New York. My roommate, Rachel, had left the week before. I knew I should have followed her advice and left early but I never thought that waiting last minute would stop me from going home at all.

I tried everything from trains to buses but the roads were covered in ice and I wouldn’t get out of the traffic before New Year. So there I was, alone at the airport with just a suitcase and tear-filled eyes.

I sat down to call my father and give him the bad news. When I hung up, tears started falling down like a waterfall. People were staring, but honestly, for once I was fine with being seen as a mess.

“Need a tissue?”

I look to find a kind stranger handing out a travel-sized Kleenex box. He looked strangely familiar, but I couldn’t tell just where I had seen him before.

“Thank you.” Was all I managed to say to him.

“So you’re stuck here too?” He said sitting beside me, resting the Kleenex box on his knees and handing me one more. I didn’t have to give a proper answer for him to understand I was.

“Where were you heading?” He asked as I wiped away the last tear.

“Lima,” I answered, catching my breath. “I was going to spend the holidays with my family.”

“At least you have a place to spend the holidays. Even if you’re alone, it’s not half as bad as Christmas in a hotel room.”

At some point, he was right. I could have been stuck in a way worse situation. At least I had an apartment and even if it was empty, it was still heated and had a tree. Even if it wasn’t as big as the one at home, it was still a reminder of the holiday spirit.

“Why were you here during the holidays if you don’t live here? It isn’t quite ideal for travels?”

“Long lost relatives I didn’t even know I had invited me over so I could meet them. There was no direct flight, so I thought I would stop by a few days and visit New York.”

“I’m sorry about that,” I said. “My name’s Kurt if you were wondering.”

“I wasn’t. You haven’t changed a bit, Hummel.” He gave me that smirk that I would remember forever. It couldn’t belong to anyone else.

“Puckerman. Never thought I’d ever see you again.”

He might have changed a bit but he still had that undeniable charm that once made my schoolboy’s heart melt. He was still as attractive as he was in high school, only now, he wasn’t a kid anymore. We were both adults, living our own life. I couldn’t help but wonder why would our paths cross after all of those years? There had to be a reason.

“So you are alone too?” I asked.

“And homeless... sort of.” He pointed out laughing.

“Come spend the holidays with me. It isn’t ideal but you can take Rachel’s bed. We’ve been roommates for years. If we don't tell her, she can’t be mad about it. Right?”

Listen here, it’s not like he’s a stranger. It’s normal to want to help an old friend feel less lonely. Isn’t that what Christmas spirit is all about?

“You would do that for me?” He looked surprised.

“Of course. We were once friends, and I can’t let a friend alone during the holidays.” I smiled like an idiot.

“Thanks, Kurt. You’re a lifesaver. I guess you haven’t changed at all, still as kind and thoughtful.”

There was once a time when a compliment from one Noah Puckerman would have made my knees week and my heartbeat race, but it shouldn’t anymore. There were no reasons why I should still be hooked on my first crush, except the fact that the universe put us back together. This had to mean something!

—-

We hopped in a taxi for a thirty-minute drive back to my place. If I would have known someone was going to see this, I would have cleaned up a bit. I wasn’t messy but Rachel was, and since we were sharing an apartment, _her_ mess soon became _my_ mess.

I wanted to cook a great meal for both of us but I gave up the idea as soon as I opened the fridge. Aside from an enormous jar of blueberry jam and a bottle of ketchup, our fridge was empty.

I searched the whole kitchen for food but the best I could come up with for dinner was a pack of ramen noodles.

“Chicken or vegetable?” I asked my guest.

“I'll take chicken, thanks.”

“I’m starting to regret cleaning up the fridge before leaving for the airport. I promise my Christmas Eve’s fest will be better.” I said boiling up some water on the stove.

“I’ll help you with that. Rumour has it I make _the_ best apple pie in all America. Not to brag but it’ll sweep you off your feet!” Noah said brushing off the invisible dirt off his shoulders.

“I hope you live up to my expectations because I just happen to love apple pie.”

“I won’t let you down. Tomorrow night you’ll be so happy to have me over, you’ll never want me to leave.”

I was scared it just might end up this way. I needed to learn not to fall for people so quickly before it got me in trouble.

—

After one very short night of sleep, it took me a moment to release what was happening. I picked up my phone, looked at the time and under, I could read December 24th*. It was Christmas Eve and for the first time ever, I wasn’t waking up to the sound of my dad cursing at the stove to heat up faster.

The smell of eggs and crispy bacon filling up the house was absent. It was traded for the strong scent of what I could only recognize as pancakes.

My heart had been won over. I got up from the bed, hopped in my slippers and made my way towards the kitchen.

“Morning,” I mumbled, taking a seat at the table.

“You’re up! I couldn’t sleep so I decided to go through your pantry and find something to eat this morning. Hope you don’t mind.” Noah said handing me a fork and a knife.

“Not at all. What’s for breakfast?”

“I made pancakes! That’s not entirely true, they are from a box, but it’s the thought that counts right?” He asked walking up to the stove and carefully trying to flip the pancake with what seemed to be a spoon.

“Aren’t you supposed to use a spatula for that?”

“A what?” He looked at me as if I just told him the earth was flat.

“A spatula?...First drawer on the left. On second thoughts, I better help you with that.” I got up and took the spoon out of his hand.

It was obvious he wasn’t much of a cook, but just the fact he got up and made breakfast for me was more than enough. I could get used to that, too bad it wouldn’t last. In less than a week, Rachel would be back. She would make breakfast, but just for herself and her boyfriend. Forgetting completely I exist. It felt nice for once to have someone think about me.

I loved her but sometimes I wondered if she even wanted to live with me. We had this ginormous apartment in New York just like we dreamed of, only I started to wonder if she changed her mind.

Or maybe I was the one making a mistake. Maybe New York wasn’t for me after all. There was something missing for me to be happy, I thought to myself. 

—-

Around 4, we came back to my place from the supermarket.. It took a while and more money that I was willing to spend for one meal but I wanted to impress. I had a guest, it’s not like I could have just heated up a frozen macaroni and called it a day.

“You better give me a hand because I don’t think I’ll be able to cook all of this myself.” I said throwing an apron at Noah.

“Of course I will. Are you crazy? We’re in this together.” Boy, did that sentence made my heart flutter. “What are we making exactly?”

“Boeuf Bourguignon, it was my mom’s favorite dish. Making this on Christmas Eve has always been a tradition to me and my family.”

“That sounds great, but I have no idea what that means.” He said making me laugh at his lack of knowledge in cooking.

“It’s French. It’s basically beef with vegetables. We’ll have to hurry up if we want to have it thoroughly cooked for dinner.” I pulled out the carrots from the bag and handed a knife to my new sous-chef. “Also, we eat at midnight. It’s a tradition.”

“I couldn’t know, I never celebrated Christmas before just today. Hanukkah is very different but my mother was never really one to celebrate.” He explained while slicing the vegetables.

“Well, I’ll make sure to make your first Christmas memorable!”

“I’m sure it will.”

Believe it when I said I was going make the most of the time we’ve got. If this was the last time I saw him, I would have wanted to make sure it would be memorable for both of us. To keep this night as a precious memory of the few times I felt like I could fall in love.

—-

I set up the table, made sure that my shirt was perfectly tucked in my black skinny jeans and that my tie was still in place. It was fifteen minutes past midnight and it was time for celebrations.

“Kurt! Phone call!” Noah yelled running to me with my cellphone.

“Hello?” I picked up.

“Merry Christmas, Kurt!” My father, Carole and Finn all yelled at once

“Guys! That’s so nice of you to call!”

“How are you holding on? It must be so hard to be completely alone on Christmas!” Finn asked as my stepmother bumped her fist against his shoulder back home. “What? It’s a question?!”

“It’s fine, I’m having a very great time. You should see the table I have set up. It’s huge! There is no way we can eat all of that in one night!”

“We?” My father asked.

“I ran into an old friend at the airport, so I invited him.”

“Who? Do I know him?” Finn asked.

“Yes, indeed, you do. Remember Noah Puckerman?”

“Of course! Didn’t you have a crush on him? Or did _he_ have a crush on you?”

As Finn kept rambling on about who had a crush on who a decade ago, I turned around to look at Noah that clearly heard the integrity of our conversation. He was slightly blushing as I was biting my bottom lip.

“Wait, I got it! You both did but never told each other!”

“I think that’s enough for tonight, Finn. I’ll call you guys tomorrow, alright?” Not giving them a chance to answer, I proceeded to end the conversation. “Bye-bye! Merry Christmas!”

After hanging up, I looked up to stare in Noah’s eyes. We were both speechless, waiting for one another to break the ice and speak up.

“I really hate Finn right now.” I said followed by a soft chuckle.

“I don’t,” Noah replied, taking a step forward and resting his right hand on my cheek.

I stared into his deep brown eyes before he slowly closed them and moved closer. Pressing his lips against mine and wrapping his other hand around my waist.

I could feel my heart beating faster, exploding like fireworks on the Fourth of July. It wasn’t my little boy’s heart hooked up on his crush. It was a full-grown adult catching a bad case of the feels.

After a few seconds, I pulled away to catch my breath before tying my arms around his neck and pulling back into one last kiss.

I was only hurting myself because I was aware he wouldn’t be there forever but I didn’t even care anymore. I wanted this kiss too much to miss out on it. Would the heartbreak be worth it? I’d say it would.

“Merry Christmas, love.” Noah said running a hand through my perfectly coiffed hair, messing it up and I couldn’t have cared less.

“Merry Christmas,” I whispered, trying to fully acknowledge what just happened and make up a reasonable explanation for it.

——-

I thought nothing could ever measure up to Christmas night with my family but it turns out this was one magical night that would be engraved in my mind forever.

Memories I would never forget were created and the more time we spent together, the harder the goodbyes would be. I just owed it to myself to have one night where I wouldn’t feel so alone. To feel loved and to feel genuinely happy.

Usually, on Christmas Day, my dad would attempt to make chocolate chips cookie just like my mom used to make and bake while me and my stepbrother would binge-watch the _Home Alone_ movies. He would talk a lot during the movies, which made it almost impossible to follow up on the storyline, but I had watched them so many times it didn’t bother me.

The _Home Alone_ trilogy was one tradition I wasn’t going to give up that easily. I rented the movies on my phone and connected it to the ginormous TV Rachel kept in her room. She didn’t have to know about this.

“Are you even the tiniest bit familiar with the movies?” I asked Noah as I set up the blankets and pillows on top of my roommate’s bed.

“I’ve heard of them.”

“You’re unbelievable. Thank god you have me or you’d be helpless.” I said before pressing the play button and pushing myself closer to him.

“We’ll need to make this a tradition then.” He placed an arm around my shoulders and neither of us talked for the rest of the afternoon.

No words were needed, just having him with me was enough I didn’t feel the need to make conversation. His fingered tangled with mine, a batch of Pillsbury sugar cookies and blankets to wrap ourselves in, that was enough for me to be over the moon.

——-

Three days after, the 28th of December announced itself as our last day together. I searched the internet for plane tickets and the next flight was leaving the following morning. There have been several flights since the blizzard ended, but Noah never mentioned any of them.

Maybe he didn’t see them, that could explain. Or he couldn’t get on any of them for whatever reason. Or perhaps it was because he wanted to be here as much as I did. Whichever one it was, he was still there and it’s all that mattered to me.

Only he couldn’t stay any longer because as much as it annoyed me, I still had a roommate. One which would be coming back home the next day. It would go back to the way it was before, and that is probably what made Noah decide it was time to leave.

“So I found a flight. The only thing left to do is to book a ticket and I’ll be out of here.” He walked up to me as I was starting the washing machine.

“Okay... you know... I-“ I looked into his eyes as I took a deep breath. “I’ll miss you...More than you know.”

“Kurt, you know I don’t _want_ to leave.” Tears formed in his eyes as he blinked to chase them away.

“I really don’t want you to either.” My voice was cracking, holding back tears.

”Just say it and I won’t leave.” He grabbed my hand. “Just tell me this isn’t a fling and I won’t ever go away. If you believe in this as much as I do, I won’t give up on us.”

"But you would give up your whole life?” I was shocked at first, but I would have done the same in his position. “For me?”

“Yeah, I think I would. There are jobs here, I could find one and get an apartment. Build another life, a _better_ one, for us.”

There was no way I could hide the tears falling down my cheeks with every word. No one had ever done such a thing for me.

“Stay here for as long as you want. We can share my room. Make it our home and maybe one day find a place for just the two of us.”

“You make it sound so easy.” He smiled. “I think I want to do this.”

“Then forget about the plane tickets and help me fold these.” I tossed him one of my clean t-shirts.

“You know,I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy about laundry before.”

“We will make this work. I have a good feeling about this.”

Never had I ever been so sure about something, but there was something about what we had that made me want to hold on to it. I saw a future for us, just like the one I’ve pictured countless times in high school.

——

The next morning, the sound of the front door squeaking woke me up. Thinking I should go and welcome Rachel back home, I freed myself from the loving embrace of my newest lover and made my way to the kitchen on my tiptoes.

“Welcome home, roomie! How was your trip?” I whispered taking one of the bags and gently placing it on the couch.

“Why are we whispering? Is there a hookup I need to kick out of here?” She asked taking her coat off and tossing in on the couch as if she never heard of a hanger before.

“No, he’s umm... our new roommate!”

“What?!” She yelled in surprise. “Sorry about that. Hope he’s not a light sleeper.”

“Listen, he’s not from here. I had no choice but to let him live here in order for him to stay in New York.”

“You don’t invite strangers over! Are you crazy! He could be a maniac!” She yelled once again. By now, the whole bloc must have woken up so there was no need to keep whispering.

“He’s not a stranger! We went to high school together, I think I would know if he was a maniac.”

“Who is it? Blaine? Artie? Sam?”

She guessed but was cut off.

“Good morning, Rachel. What a way to make an entrance! You sure thing haven’t changed a bit.” Noah said resting one arm against the doorframe of our bedroom.

“You look familiar.” She looked at him from head to toe.

“You might remember me as Puck, but I go by Noah now. I figured I should drop the nickname entering adulthood.”

“Kurt, can I talk to you ?” Rachel asked perplexed.

“I think it’s the time where I leave you two talking. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me. Kurt, my love, pancakes or waffles?”

“We’re out of pancake mix. Waffles will do.”

And with that said, Noah made his way to the other room and left me to explain everything.

“How exactly did that happen?” Rachel asked.

“Long story. I’ll explain to you someday! To be fair, Brody practically lives here and you never heard me complain. Just please let him stay, it would mean the world to me.” I begged.

“Just tell me, do you really love him?”

“More than anything.” I said without hesitation.

“Then who am I to stand in the way. He can stay.”

I sighed in relief and thanked Rachel hundreds of times before running off to the kitchen, leaving her some space to peacefully unpack.

“Guess what?” I yelled as soon as I got into the room.

“I don,t know. Tell me!.” Noah rested his fork against the edge of the waffler to focus all of his attention on what I was about to announce.

“Rachel’s on board. You can officially move in!”

“Really?” I nodded as an answer before he pulled me in his arms for a quick hug.

“I wouldn’t have taken no for an answer anyway.”

“Well, it’s not quite hard to convince, I’m the perfect roommate! I just made waffles for you, if that isn’t enough!” He took out a plate and placed the perfectly round blueberry waffle in the center.

“You’re unbelievable.” I rolled my eyes. “But I have to give it to you, these look kinda good, so I’ll let it slip.”

—-

Every year, Rachel organizes this big New Year’s Eve party at our place on the 31st of December. I usually just stayed in my room, closed the door and got out for the big countdown. I watched from behind at midnight while the guests kissed their partners. I thought to myself that the following year it would be my turn. For years I’ve convinced myself it would soon be me out there.

Finally, my year had come. I waited a long time but it was all worth it because _this_ year was truly mine.

“Guys, guys! Less than one minute before midnight!” Rachel yelled for everyone to hear.

“Alright, this is the moment where _I_ will finally get my midnight kiss!”

“How come does it mean that much to you? It’s just a kiss, you could have asked anyone for it.” Noah asked pulling me aside from the crowd.

“Ohh but this isn’t just a kiss, you have to see the bigger picture! This is just a way to tell the universe that _this_ is _our_ year.”

“First of many, I dare to hope.”

Before I could answer, the crowd’s cheers got louder and louder. Counting down the last few seconds of 2019.

_“Three...”_

I wrapped my arms around Noah’s neck, smiling widely. The world around us disappeared.

_“Two...”_

“To a new beginning.” Noah said softly, getting closer.

_“One...”_

“To the start of the ride of our lives.” I whispered as everyone cheered, placing my lips against his. A promise of love to kick off this year.

Whatever 2020 brings our way, we can handle it.


End file.
